bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Ferril
|Japanese voice = |Image caption = “Beautiful! The world is my jungle now! I’ll show you, Kagan. They’ll all fear my name.”}} Ferril was a vampire and one of Kagan's daughters and lieutenants, and therefore Rayne's older half-sister. Appearance Ferril is a tall female vampire with pale blue skin and ever-shifting black tattoos over her body and milky white eyes. She has long and wild midnight blue hair and red lips. She has black digitigrade feet with two clawed toes, each foot has a long organic stiletto heel. Her hands are also completely black with long extendable black claws she can project from her fingers. Personality Ferril is very proud and arrogant in nature, particularly when it comes to her self-proclaimed status as "the fastest and strongest". She has a quick temper, cusses enough to rival Rayne and seems to suffers from hubris, which explains why she is extremely prideful to be a vampire, seeing all dhampir as much lesser beings and wishing "good riddance" to all vampires who let a dhampir get the best of them (i.e. Slezz). Despite all of this, she has a caring side when it comes to her brother Xerx and sister Delinda when she knew they were defeated and killed from Rayne she also wanted to fight her for taking over her tower ruled from Kagan. She also has a love-hate relationship with Ephemera who she think of as sneaky and conniving. Plot When Ferril is introduced in the game, she and Ephemera learn the demise of Slezz, although they are not moved by it, but are concerned about the "Rogue Dhampir". Both Rayne and Ferril take their first battle on the top of a Shroud Tower, but debris falls on Rayne and Ferril falls unconscious. When Kagan arrives, he blames the incident on Ferril and explains that he has no use for her, and Ferril learns that Ephemera betrayed her. Ephemera then throws her off the tower, but Ferril survives thanks to her impressive durability and regeneration. However, she meets her demise from the Sun Gun fired by Xerx in his large Bio-Armor a bit later in the game because of her treachery. Powers & Abilities Being a full-blood vampire and daughter of Kagan, Ferril is more wild and animalistic when compared to her siblings. She boasts about being the fastest and strongest, and she could be right. * Super Strength: She has enough strength to fight and keep up with Rayne and not be outmatched. * Super Speed: While certainly not as fast as Rayne, her speed is still admirable. She will catch up if Rayne stops. * Super Durability: Ferril can take an enormous amount of punishment and not stop. Rayne’s attacks slightly faze her, survived being stabbed in the back, thrown off a 40 story height, and lasted a short time in sunlight. She is incredibly tough and built to survive. * Super Regeneration: She has demonstrated the ability to recover from devastating damage completely - presumingly without feeding - in a very short span of time. * Super Senses: Sharp and extremely acute, with just her nose alone, she predicted Ephemera was coming towards her by smell from a mile away, catching her sister by surprise. Her other senses are possibly just as strong. * Claws: Long black claws can extend and retract from every digit on her hands. Powered by her sheer strength, the claws can cut a man to pieces in one swing. Trivia *Her name Ferril is a reworking of the word feral, meaning animalistic and savage. *She has also made appearance in ", where she playing the guitar in a music video with Rayne who is performing 's song " ". Gallery File:Ferril.png File:Феррил.jpg|Ferril File:Ferril.jpg|Ferril in the comic File:Ferril Rage.jpg File:Ferril4.jpg|Ferril Concept Art File:1056043-ferril3_large.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne 2 characters Category:Vampires Category:Cult of Kagan members Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists